A Day At The Amusement Park
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: Temari and Tenten are determined to get their friend hooked up, so who do they set her up with? Gaara of course! GaaOc slight NejiTen ShikaTema Implied NaruHina R&R!


Hello and welcome to my fanfic! This is a oneshot of Gaara and one of my OC's. I couldn't pair Gaara with anyone else in Naruto, because I have them already paired up, so I made up my own person! Yes I know that you may like Gaara with someone else, but like I said, I have all the characters paired up in my head, and Gaara was left out in the cold, and I couldn't risk him coming to kill me, so I made him a person! Mitsuki has purple eyes and long black hair. Gaara looks like Gaara, duh. Yes, Mitsuki is the same Mitsuki from my truth or dare fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, phone!" Mitsuki ran downstairs to take the phone from her best friend, Tenten. "Hello?" Mitsuki was greeted by the loud voice of her other best friend, Temari. "Hey Mitsuki, what are you up to?" Mitsuki laughed evilly. "You will never know! Just kidding, I'm not really doing anything, you?" On the other end of the phone Temari smiled, it was time to put her plan into action. "Oh nothing, Shikamaru and I were going to an amusement park, and we wanted to know if you wanted to go too. Gaara's coming too!" Mitsuki sighed, she knew this was another attempt by Temari and Tenten to get her a boyfriend, she wasn't stupid, but this time they were using Temari's brother! "Fine I'll go, but don't expect anything to happen." Mitsuki hung up and turned to Tenten, who was in the room listening. "So are you and Neji going to?" Tenten smiled. 'So she's figured it out already, dang.' Mitsuki waved her hand in front of Tenten's face. "Hello?" Tenten came back to earth. "Huh? Where?" Mitsuki sighed; she should have known Tenten wouldn't tell her. So Mitsuki turned around and went upstairs to get ready.

An hour later, Mitsuki was dressed in a pair of capri's, and a light pink tank top, with a butterfly on it. Mitsuki told Tenten goodbye, and went to meet her friends. Tenten turned to the coat closet and smiled. "You can come out now." The door opened revealing Neji. "Explain to me again why I was hiding." Tenten smiled. "Oh no reason, shall we go?" Neji nodded and led Tenten out onto the street.

Mitsuki and the others had just arrived at the amusement park. Temari had turned on Shikamaru already, who didn't even want to be there, for it was "too troublesome." Mitsuki was sitting on a bench with Gaara, eating some popcorn, watching the fight. "So when do you think they'll stop?" Gaara just shrugged. "Hn." Mitsuki looked at him and smiled. "Can you say anything else?" Gaara shrugged again. "Hn." Mitsuki sighed. "Ok I'm bored, I'm going home." Mitsuki stood up to leave, but was halted by two arms holding her shoulders. She looked back to see Temari shaking her head. "Where do you think your going? We are going to go ride that!" Temari pointed at the twin dragon's roller coaster. Mitsuki smiled. "Awesome! Let's go!" So they all went to ride the coaster, Temari sharing a seat with Shikamaru, and Mitsuki sharing one with Gaara. "Here we go!" Temari shouted just as the coaster started down a hill. Mitsuki and Temari screamed, just for the heck of it, while Shikamaru and Gaara sat and watched their antics. When they got off the ride, Mitsuki didn't notice the two very familiar people behind them, but Gaara did, but decided not to say anything.

Eventually Mitsuki noticed Gaara watching the people behind them, and was about to look back, when Temari pulled her over to another ride. After that, and a few more rides, Temari said she had to go to the bathroom, and left, Shikamaru said he did to, and did the same. "So you think they've seen you guys yet?" Temari smiled mischievously at the couple. "I think Gaara saw us, what do you think Neji?" Neji nodded. "Hn. Gaara saw us." Temari nodded and Tenten smiled. "Take them to the haunted house." Shikamaru looked confused. "Why?" Tenten smiled. "Just do it." Temari's eye's got big. "Shikamaru if were both here, whose with Mitsuki and Gaara making sure Gaara doesn't tell Mitsuki that Tenten and Neji are here?" Shikamaru shrugged. "Guess that's a little dent in your perfect plan." Temari hit him over the head and dragged him back to where Mitsuki and Gaara were, Gaara sitting there bored, and Mitsuki watching the clouds.

"Were back! Anything happen while we were gone?" Mitsuki just looked at her, and Gaara shook his head slightly. "Let's go home, I'm bored." Temari shook her head and smiled. "Not yet Gaara, there's one more ride we have to go on!" Temari pointed to the haunted house. Mitsuki jumped from her seat on the bench. "No!" Shikamaru looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Oh is little Mitsuki scared of a little old haunted house?" Mitsuki shook her head violently. "No. I just think we should go on something else." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not just scared?"

After a little more of Shikamaru's taunting, Mitsuki's pride got the better of her and she dragged Temari and Shikamaru over to the haunted house, Gaara following. Mitsuki was scared, but she was even more determined to prove to Shikamaru and everyone else who cared, that she wasn't, so she got into one of the cars, her sitting with Gaara, and Temari and Shikamaru sitting together in the car behind them. They went into the first part of the house, to find a room covered in blood, and a mechanical man jump in front of their car with a chainsaw. Mitsuki screamed. 'Okay Mitsuki, get a hold of yourself, none of this is real.' Mitsuki screamed again, and Gaara finally looked at her, to see fear in her eyes. 'Is she really scared? She should know none of this is real, how stupid.' Gaara's thoughts were cut off by another of Mitsuki's screams, and her head burying itself in his chest. Gaara froze up, but after awhile, got used to her holding on to him for dear life. He looked back down at her, to see her usually happy eyes shut tight, and her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest. 'This is weird. What is she doing? If Temari see's us like this she'll kill me. Crap.' Mitsuki looked up to see a man holding his bloody head in his hands, and screamed. Before she could hide again, a man with a knife came up and hit the car, causing Mitsuki to scream again. Gaara looked at her. "Focus on something else." Mitsuki screamed, and then looked up at him. "Huh? How can I focus on something else when everything is…?" Mitsuki was cut off by his lips on hers, and she stopped herself midrant. Gaara broke the kiss, and looked at her questioningly. 'What did I just do?' Mitsuki just stared, as the ride came to an end. The two left, and went to stand under a tree, to wait for Temari and Shikamaru.

Mitsuki looked down at the ground. "So how are things?" Gaara looked at her as if her head had just exploded. Mitsuki looked up at him, her face bright red. "So what happened back there…what was that?" Gaara looked at her. "Hn." Mitsuki's eyes got bigger. "Hn?! You kiss me, and then all you can say is hn?!" Gaara just shrugged. Mitsuki glared at him. "Look, I need an explanation!" Gaara sighed; apparently she wasn't going to just let it go. He turned toward her, and kissed her again. She just stood there, still confused, so Gaara deepened the kiss. When the two broke off for air, Mitsuki was smiling. "You still haven't given me an explanation." Gaara smirked. Mitsuki smiled, she knew one way to get him to say something. "Well I've got to go, I need to call Kiba and confirm our lunch date for tomorrow." She started to walk off, but Gaara grabbed her hand, stopping her. "You will not go anywhere with him." Mitsuki frowned. "Why is that Gaara?" Gaara smirked. "You are mine now." Mitsuki's frown grew larger. "What does that mean?! I'm my own person! I can do whatever I want!" Gaara kissed her again. "It means, your mine, and if you go near that fool, I will kill him." Mitsuki just stood there, and then she smiled. "So I guess this means were together?" Gaara smirked, as Mitsuki slid her hand into his. Mitsuki dragged Gaara off, completely forgetting about a certain few people.

"It's about time. I thought they were just going to stand there for awhile." Neji nodded. Temari was beside him, and she frowned. "I'm glad our plan worked Tenten, but I can't believe they forgot about us!" The four of them started to laugh.

Behind the group of four, Sakura handed Hinata a twenty. "I guess this means you win Hinata. How'd you know?!" Hinata smiled. "I just had a feeling." Hinata walked off, going to her lunch date with Naruto.

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, I know, Gaara is totally ooc, but I wrote this at like four in the morning on the way to the hospital, and I needed something to do. When I got home, I read it and I didn't think it was that bad, so I decided to post it. No flames please. If you don't like it, I don't care, like I said, four in the morning people. R & R PLEASE!!!!!!!! If you do, you get a cookie, and Gaara won't kill you in your sleep tonight!


End file.
